From a Friend to
by Insaneeeeee
Summary: Itachi has a crush on his best friend, Deidara. When his parents leave on a vacation, he invites blond over. Will their relationships stay the same? What will change during two and a half weeks? ItaDei, rated T for language and other stuff. Fluff, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first ItaDei story. Im sure there's many mistakes, although enabling spellcheck helped to correct some of them, so I hope. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

Chapter 1.

"Itachi", his father spoke, passing raven haired male in the hallway, "I need you in my office," Itachi simply nodded and continued his way to the kitchen. He made himself some tea and went to Fugaku's office. His father was very impatient.

Entering, he saw that his mother was in there, too. She was standing beside Fugaku, who was sitting at the table.

"Why did you call me?" Itachi spoke, raising an eyebrow.

"I have some news for you and Sasuke, but he's out somewhere, so you will tell it to him later," Itachi nodded, taking a sip of his tea.

"So what's the news?" Mikoto smiled.

"Your father and I are going on a vacation to France for two and a half weeks", she said, still smiling. Itachi almost choked with his drink. They are leaving?

"We are going to leave you and Sasuke here. I am trusting you our house, so don't blow it up or something."

"_Great...they are leaving me to babysit Sasuke,_" Itachi thought annoyed.

"Can I at least invite Deidara?"

"Deidara?" Of course, Fugaku didn't even know about his eldest son's best friend. He's always at work.

"That blond boy you're hanging around with? Well, if you behave decently, why not?"

"Good," Itachi smirked pleasantly, "So when do you leave?"

"Happy I see," Mikoto smiled, "We leave today. Our flight arrives in 3 hours. Now you can go and call your friend."

"Hai. Have a good time," he bowed and left the room. While heading to his room, he thought where Deidara could be. If his blond friend didn't tell him anything about his plans, he may be at home right now.

Entering the room, he took a phone from the table and sat on his bed, calling to Deidara. After a few seconds he heard his friend's voice.

"Hi, 'Tachi," Deidara spoke cheerfully. Itachi smiled slightly at blond's bright mood.

"Hello, Deidara. I have an offer. Interested?"

"Yea! Spit it out!" he said with enthusiasm.

"My parents are going on a vacation. Do you want to stay in my house for some time?" Itachi asked. Corners of his lips lifted up a little bit.

"Wow...It would be great! For how long?"

"At least two weeks" Itachi's smile grew wider. He was always like this around Deidara. He had crush on his friend for a few years now, but he wouldn't tell him. Itachi was afraid of losing Deidara.

"So...will you stay?"

"Of course! Just you and me! It will be awesome!" he exclaimed happily.

"Um...Sasuke will stay too," Itachi said with disappointment evident in his voice.

"Heh...I have no problems with that. I'll be at your place after twenty minutes. Bye," Itachi could tell that blond was smiling. Now Uchiha was happy.

"Very well. See you," with that he hang up. Itachi stood up and placed phone on the desk. Today definitely was a good day. He couldn't wait to see Deidara. They haven't seen each other for like a week since Christmas holidays started. Deidara was busy with studies. He wasn't one of so called "perfect students".

Itachi took a book out of shelf and sat on his bed. Sighing, he leaned on pillows and started to read.

He heard knock on his door.

"Itachi!" it was Deidara. Uchiha took a quick glance at clock. It was 17:38. One hour had passed. He slowly stood up and went to open the door.

"You were asleep or something?" blond asked, tracing hand through his hair. Itachi smiled slightly and stepped aside from door, letting Deidara in.

"Sorry, I was reading," Deidara sat on bed and placed his bag on side.

"Soo, when are your parents leaving?" he asked, smiling. Itachi sat next to him and reached for book he was reading before. Glancing at clock once more, he turned to his friend.

"I think they'll leave after half hour or so," then he went back to reading. Deidara rolled eyes.

"I'm bored. Let's do something!" blond nearly jumped on bed. Man, he was full of energy. Itachi sighed again.

"Like what?" he put book on nightstand and got to the window. Outside his father was putting luggage in their car.

"You can unpack your stuff, I will go downstairs," Deidara nodded and Itachi left the room.

When he came into living room, he saw Mikoto sitting on the couch, checking tickets and other documents.

"Oh, Itachi!" she smiled at her son, spotting on the place beside her. Itachi nodded and sat on the couch.

"I'll miss you very much!" Mikoto hugged her eldest son.

"Yes mother," Itachi put an arm around her shoulders. All his thoughts were filled with blond, who was waiting for him upstairs.

"I left you some money, it's on the kitchen table," she stroked raven's hair for some time. He loved his mother very much, but he couldn't tell the same about Fugaku.

"Mikoto! We will be late!" his father yelled from hallway. Mikoto kissed Itachi's cheek, and grabbing documents went to the door.

"We'll call you to be sure that everything is alright," Itachi nodded once more, and quickly waved to his mother, before leaving to his room.

Entering room, he saw Deidara lying on his bed, obviously dozing. His bag was untouched. Itachi smiled slightly. Blond was way too cute asleep. He couldn't resist want to sit beside his friend.

Carefully, not to wake Deidara he walked over bed and laid next to him. Itachi reached to touch his hair, but Deidara moved in his speel, and Uchiha pulled away. Deidara opened his bright blue eyes.

"Oh, sorry, Itachi," his friend got up and looked around the room, "I was studying all night."

"It's ok. Parents are gone, and Sasuke is out somewhere," raven haired male smirked, "So house is all ours. You can sleep if you want," Deidara smiled to him.

"You already woke me up, so there's no need. What will we do?" he asked, with curiosity and excitement in his voice.

"I don't know...Maybe we can watch TV or something?" Itachi asked, looking at his friend.

"Ok!" Deidara said, as he jumped off the bed. Uchiha chuckled ar blond's childish behavior. He got up and followed Deidara downstairs. They got into living room. Deidara plopped onto couch, turning on TV. Itachi calmly sat next to him.

"So, have you got any interesting movie?" blond asked, turning to him. Itachi nodded and got to the shelf, where all DVDs were placed. He smirked and pulled out Hostel. He knew that didn't like scary movies. He turned to couch, where his friend was sitting. Deidara gulped.

"Don't tell me we are going to watch that..." Deidara pointed at DVD cover. Itachi nodded, with smirk gracing his lips. Deidara pouted.

"Fine, but only because there's nothing else to do," the elder male put movie into recorder, and pushed ''play'' button. He sat back beside blond. Deidara turned to Itachi, and placed a few stands of raven hair that was out of the ponytail behind Uchiha's ear. Itachi flinched a little. It was some kind of Deidara's habit. Blond smiled to him and leaned against couch as the movie started.

**So, this was the first chapter.  
Was it good or bad? Somewhere in the middle of it? Would you like me to continue? Review please, I want to know your opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for such a late update. I just had some problems sending this chapter to my beta.**

**Now Enjoy! ^ ^**

"Deidara?" Whispering, Itachi nudged his friend with his elbow, "Deidara?" He said louder.

"Mmh..." Mumbling, Deidara moved away from Uchiha. Itachi sighed. The movie was over, and he had turned off the TV.

"Dei!" The raven haired male shook the blond by his shoulders'.

"What?!" Deidara snapped, finally waking up. He got up, glaring at Itachi, who was already going upstairs. The blond threw a quick glance around the room, and followed the Uchiha.

Itachi entered the room and went to the closet. He pulled out a rolled up futon, a blanket, and a pillow, and placed them on the floor beside his bed. Deidara came into the room, yawning. Suddenly the yawn turned into a growl.

"Damn, I haven't unpacked my bag yet," Itachi unrolled the futon and laid the blanket and pillow on it. He took his book from his nightstand and went to reading. Deidara sighed and started unpacking his bag, sitting next to the Uchiha. He pulled out some clothes, his sketch book, and a pencil.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Itachi nodded whitout even looking at the blond. Deidara grabbed his clothes, and disappeared into the bathroom. Itachi glanced at his clock. It was 7:56 pm. Too early for him to go to sleep.

Deidara got out of the bathroom after a few minutes, fully changed. Now, instead of jeans and a jacket he wore a pair of grey sleep-pants and a white t-shirt. His blond hair was pulled out of it's ponytail, and clung loosely around is shoulders. He smiled at Itachi.

"If you don't mind, I'll sleep now. I'm horribly tired," Itachi nodded and got up from his bed.

"I will be in the kitchen," With that he smiled slightly at his friend, and without another word left.

Itachi made himself some tea, and was now sitting in the living room, flipping through channels boringly. After some time the front door opened and Sasuke came into his view. He took off his coat and shoes, greeted his older brother with a nod and walked in the direction of his room.

"Sasuke, wait," Itachi called, and the younger Uchiha looked over his shoulder.

"Mom and dad left, so we will be alone for two and half weeks," Sasuke's face was shocked for a moment, but then it lit up.

"But why didn't they tell me? Where did they go?" Now he fully faced Itachi.

"Because you weren't home. They went to France and I'm sure mom will call us soon. By the way, where have you been?" Itachi asked, obviously not very interested.

"I was with Naruto, can I go now?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest. Itachi nodded.

"We will talk later, Sasuke. Oh, and I invited Deidara, he will be staying until our parents come back," The youngest Uchiha turned around and left to his room. Itachi sighed and resumed to read his book.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Through sleep he heard Deidara's cheerful voice and felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him softly. Itachi groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What?" He glared at the energetic blond, who was fully awake.

"It was boring for me, so I decided to wake you," Deidara grinned sheepishly at him. Itachi laid back onto his pillow, pulling his blanket over his body.

"What time is it?" Uchiha asked his friend.

"It's 10:00 am, now wake up!" He exclaimed excitedly, and Itachi groaned once again.

"Let me sleep," Itachi moaned, turning his back to the blond. He was up almost all night, reading. Usually when Deidara stayed with him, Itachi needed to wake him.

The blond shook him again. Suddenly, Itachi turned towards Deidara, grabbed him by his shoulders and forced the younger male to lay beside him. Deidara grunted. The Uchiha smirked, before lying back again. The blond, by habit, was stroking Itachi's hair again, earning a pleased sigh.

After some time of diligence to fall asleep, Itachi sat up, making Deidara pull back his hand and jump a little.

"Sorry," Itachi said to the blond, getting up. He searched though his wardrobe for some clothes. Deidara made the bed and went downstairs. Itachi took out jeans and white shirt, then went to the bathroom.

After a quick shower, he went downstairs, where Deidara was making tea and sandwiches. Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

"Hey," The Uchiha greeted the blond, taking his place at the dinner table, "Have you seen my brother?" Deidara looked at him over his shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah, he left a few minutes ago. Naruto was here, too," Itachi nodded and watched the blond, leaning on his elbows with his hands' under his chin. Deidara pulled two mugs out of the shelf and poured in some tea. Placing them on the table, he took a plate of sandwiches and placed it in the middle of the table.

"What do you want to do today?" Itachi asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Maybe we can go out to some cafe later?" He asked, while chewing on a sandwich. The older male nodded. Deidara smiled at him. The corners of Itachi's lips lifted up a bit.

He couldn't understand himself. The blond always made him smile, even if he was in bad mood. What was so special about him, that caught the Uchiha's attention? They've been friends for four years, since Itachi was thirteen and Deidara twelve. Itachi met Deidara at the playground. Other children were laughing at his long hair, calling him a girl. Itachi dealt with them, and since then the blond's been his best friend. The Uchiha had only few friends. Deidara was the first who wasn't spending time with him because of his good grades. Once, he even swore to protect him forever.

"...tachi! Itachi!" He looked at the blond, who was waving a hand in front of his face.

"You space out a lot," Deidara stood up and collected their dishes. He put them in the sink and turned back to Itachi. The Uchiha looked distracted. The blond went up to him, and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Itachi shivered from the touch.

"What's wrong?" Deidara asked worried, looking at his eyes.

"Everything is all right, really," Itachi said, placing his palm on top of the blond's hand. Deidara smiled at him. He moved away, and walked off to Itachi's room. Itachi followed.

Deidara got in the room, took his sketch book and pencil, and sat cross-legged on the floor near the window. Itachi came in a few moments later. He raised an eyebrow at the blond's position. He walked over to his bookshelf and picked himself a book without even looking at it. He needed to distract himself from thoughts of a certain person, the one that stared at him right now.

Itachi shook his head to get rid of some annoying thoughts and laid on his bed. Deidara watched him for some time, and then started to sketch.

Silence hung over the room, broken by the soft, rustling sound of a pencil sketching on a paper.

"What are you drawing?" Itachi asked, looking over his book to see the blond. Deidara grinned.

"It's a secret," Uchiha rolled his eyes. He knew that Deidara was a true artist. Sometimes he allowed him to look at his drawings. They were truly amazing. His friend loved to sketch birds. Very often they spend time at the park, so Deidara could draw. Itachi smiled at the pleasant memory's.

Deidara looked up on him, and corrected something in his sketch. Itachi sighed and went back to reading, with the corners of his lips tugged a little upward.

Deidara traced a few more lines over the paper, and finally examined his work. Then he stood up and went over to Itachi's bed, tapping the top of his book, to get his friend's attention. Itachi looked at him questioningly. Deidara smiled warmly. Any other person would melt under that smile. Thank God, the Uchiha knew how to control himself. Deidara looked away from him, blushing slightly.

"Err...It's the first time I sketch a person. Please tell me what you think," He looked Itachi in the eyes and handed him his album.

Itachi was at a loss for words. Deidara drew Itachi himself, reading his book and smiling. Itachi looked at the bottom corner of the picture. There was a message: _To my best mate, Itachi. Please try to smile more often. Deidara._

Itachi looked up at the still blushing blond, and pulled him into a hug, sliding an arm around his friend's neck.

**I really want to know what you think of this. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I know, I'm a horrible autor for posting so short chapters and making you wait for so long. T__T I had no idea what to write for about a month, and when I finally thought of something, my laziness kicked in. =__= **

**I'm terribly sorry!! ;(**

**Eh...Now please read and enjoy! **

ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ

Deidara froze for a second, but then Itachi felt the blonde relax and slided an arm around his waist. The blond's hair smelt like camomiles and some other flowers. Breathing in his scent, Itachi sighed. It was so good to feel him so close. Itachi closed his eyes, slowly pulling away, brought his hand to Deidara's shoulder.

The blonde smiled brightly at his friend, and tugged a strand of raven hair behind Itachi's ear. God, Itachi started to love his habit even more.

The phone rang, pulling the Uchiha out of his thoughts. He mentally cursed, reaching out for it and answering.

"Yes?" Deidara heard someone speak on the other side of the line. Itachi got up from the bed and put a finger to his lips, signaling Deidara to be quiet. He mouthed out Fugaku's name.

"Hello, father," He greeted the older Uchiha in his monotone voice, turning to the window. Deidara leaned on the pillows. Fugaku always talked a lot when he called. Deidara closed his eyes and tried to relax, listening to Itachi's deep voice.

"Okay, bye father," Sighing, Itachi closed his phone and put it back on the nightstand. Finally.

"What did he say?" Deidara asked, opening his bright blue eyes and getting up from his spot.

"He wanted to tell me that they're doing fine, and hinted at me, that if the house isn't alright when they get back, I will be dead. Also, he's expecting me to be at home this evening, because my mother wanted to talk to me," he smiled slightly. Deidara, hearing Fugaku's warning, gulped. That meant no fun, because Itachi's dad was always deadly serious when it came to situations like this. Itachi sat on the bed and reached for his book.

"I hope he didn't mean it," Deidara muttered, as he sat on a chair near the window and looked outside. Itachi opened his book, and flipped through a few pages, thought for a moment, and put it back. He laid back and closed his eyes, trying to think. He heard Deidara shift on his spot.

He needed to get clear with his feelings, understand what they meant, what he really needed. They were driving him mad. The Uchiha turned to his side harshly, his fist landing on his pillow heavily. Deidara shuddered. Itachi gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes tighter. The blonde looked at him worriedly and got up from his chair. He moved next to the bed where Itachi was lying with his back turned to him, and sat on it's edge, putting a hand on Itachi's shoulder carefully. He pulled on it, turning the Uchiha, so he was faced him.

"Itachi, are you alright?" his friend's eyes snapped open as he moved away from Deidara, shaking off the blonde's hand. He looked at Deidara with an exasperated glare, but the next moment his look softened as if he suddenly snapped out of his anger.

"I'm fine," he answered in a harsh tone, making Deidara flinch.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Deidara practically yelled, getting up.

"I said I'm fine," Itachi replied more calmly, putting hand on his forehead. Deidara hn'ed and walked up to the window, looking out.

"Sorry, I just need some fresh air," The Uchiha murmured weakly, looking up at the blonde, "How about a walk?" He asked, forcing himself to smile.

"Yeah, fine..." Deidara said silently and moved to the door. Itachi sighed, understanding that his actions had hurt the blonde. The Uchiha clenched his fists. Really, what was wrong with him? Why couldn't he pretend not to care like always and ignore the warmth he felt every time he saw Deidara smile? Right now he just wanted to disappear, to get away and forget Deidara, because it was painful to know that they couldn't be more than just friends. That would be just wrong. Itachi fixed his hair, grabbed his wallet and got up, following the blonde downstairs.

When he came down, Deidara was putting on his boots. He just looked at him curtly and started to pull on his jacket.

"Hurry up," He said, finishing buttoning it up. Looking at him again, Deidara went out of the door. Itachi cursed and started to throw on his clothes quickly.

Not even caring about leaving his jacket unzipped, Itachi ran out of the house, slipping on the ice that covered his front doorsteps.

Deidara was not too far ahead of him. He was going down the road, that led to the town. It was located near his house, so the walk to town took about ten minutes. There was no need for a car.

Itachi closed the door and dashed after him.

"Deidara!" He yelled running up to the blonde and grabbing his shoulders and turning him around. He saw fear flash through his visible eye.

"I'm sorry, I really don't know what got into me," He said, a little out of breath, trying to read the emotions that were flickering in the blonde's eyes. When Deidara's surprise was gone, he replaced it with a smile, making Itachi smile a bit, too.

Itachi sighed in relief. He took the blonde's gloved hand in his and his smile widened.

"Come on, let's find some place warm," He suggested, and started to drag them both to town, whitout getting an answer, and still not letting go of Deidara's hand. Said blonde just squeezed Itachi's hand tighter.

Deidara caught himself thinking about Itachi...again. He noticed some changes. Deidara wanted to be closer to the Uchiha, feel the warmth of Itachi's hand holding his. But that just...wasn't right. They were friends. Best friends. And it would be better if they stayed like that, then ending their friendship just because of his desires.

Making a decision, he turned to look at Itachi. And, like always, was taken away by his beauty. He loved the way his hair looked. It made him want to touch it, what he did more often now. The blonde closed his eyes and enjoyed the walk.

"Deidara!" His eyes snapped open. He shook his head to get rid of some thoughts, looking up and noticing Itachi stare at him.

"Deidara, are you listening to me?" Uchiha waved his free hand in front of said blonde's face. He was beginning to worry about his friend. As long as he remembered, Deidara was always mischievous, short-tempered, and distracted, he was a playful boy with a never fading smile. But now he was...thoughtful, with an empty look on his face and with no gleam in his eyes.

Itachi sighed, noticing Deidara stare intensely in front of him. The Uchiha squeezed the blonde's hand tightly, so that he snapped out of his state.

"Hey!" He yelped, struggling his hand out of Itachi's gasp.

"Sorry, that was necessary. You were spaced out," Itachi said with concern. Deidara took a look around. They were standing on a small avenue next to the cafe.

"Let's go in?" Itachi asked, grabbing the door handle.

"Yeah..." The blonde replied in a silent voice. Itachi swung the door open and let Deidara in first. There were only a few costumers inside. They walked to the distant table, that was standing next to the window. Taking off their outer clothing, they sat at the table across from each other. Deidara sat down and looked out of the window.

A blonde waitress got up from her spot behind the counter and walked to their table. She smiled and handed Itachi two menus. Itachi thanked her and pushed Deidara's leg under the table. The blonde looked at him and, noticing a menu in Itachi's hand, took it without a word. Itachi opened his own. Deidara just flipped through the pages boringly and closed it with a loud snap, making Itachi look up at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but the waitress came back, smiling.

"Your order?" She turned to Itachi.

"Double coffee, please," she nodded and scribbled something in her notebook and looked over at Deidara.

"And you?"

"Same as him," he said and looked out again.

"Thank you. Your order will be ready in a few minutes!" She smiled widely and walked away.

Outside, snow started to fall. Small, puffy snowflakes were falling from the sky. They were both silent, looking out at the empty street, that was slowly crowded by white snow.

"What are you thinking about?" at the sound of Itachi's voice Deidara jumped up, a little startled. Focusing his look on the raven-haired male, he smiled.

"Nothing special...It's just...the weather is nice," he lied, and Itachi didn't pretend to notice. And indeed, the weather was good. Snow was still falling and the sun shone brightly from behind the clouds.

"You should start thinking about your studies," Deidara looked at him with an frivolous expression.

"Here's your order!" The waitress appeared next to their table with a tray and two steaming cups on it. She put the tray down and winked at Itachi with a dazzling smile on her face, making Deidara scowl. 'Jealousy?' shot through his mind as he glared at the leaving waitress. Itachi closed his eyes tiredly and handed Deidara his mug. The blonde took a sip of his drink and, crossing his arms on his chest, continued:

"What studies, Itachi? It's holidays now!" he waved his hand at the window.

"But you have been accorded to additional lessons, right?" The Uchiha raised an eyebrow. Deidara just sighed and shook his head.

"That's right, but it doesn't mean that I will go to them," now it was Itachi's turn to give out a sigh.

"Listen, it's important, and-"

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Deidara clenched his fists. Itachi looked at his friend and nodded. School was not his favorite place by far, and if there wasn't Itachi with his eternal reproaches, he would have left it a long time ago. He didn't build grandiose plans for his future, like Fugaku did for Itachi.

"Okay," Itachi gave up, but made a mental note to try and talk to the blonde again. Deidara nodded and relaxed finally.

Noticing a distracted look on Deidara's face again, Itachi tried to think of other topics.

"Now we can talk about more pleasant things, like how are we going to spend these holidays," The blonde looked up at the Uchiha. The gleam in his eyes returned. The corners of Itachi's lips lifted up for a bit, as Deidara leaned closer to him, interested.

ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ

**Please review! ^ ^**

**And if you have an ideas and/or suggestions, feel free to write them. **

**See ya soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ

Itachi paid their bill and they got out of the cafe. It wasn't snowing anymore and sun shone brightly.

«Where to now?» raven haired male asked, putting his wallet into the pocket. Deidara shrugged.

«Maybe we can go to the town, or...Hey! Let's go to the park!» he suggested and looked at Uchiha, who nodded. Blond smiled pleasantly and started to walk. Itachi followed, falling into step with him.

There weren't many people around, despite the fact that it was Saturday.

Taking a few more steps, they heard deep, even voice.

«Hello, Deidara,» both of them stopped immediately. Itachi knew that voice very well. Sasori. Deidara's ex. Blond tensed, not turning around.

«What do you want, Sasori?» Deidara asked shakily.

«Sasori? What's with Danna?» the redhead teased, making blond shiver. He smirked before continuing, «It's been awhile since we saw each other, don't you think? I wanted to see you,» Deidara clenched his fists and turned around, facing Sasori.

«We both know that our relationships couldn't last any longer!» he said sharply. He didn't want to see him ever again. Sasori just smirked and moved so close to Deidara, that he could feel blond's breath. He winced and practically jumped away from redhead.

«Don't come near me!» Deidara exclaimed in a cracked up voice.

«Why?» his lips curled into an amused smile, «After all we had d-» Itachi decided it was time to stand between them. Brunet stepped closer and pulled Sasori away.

«You heard him,» charcoal eyes narrowed at Sasori. Redhead looked at him with an irritated expression.

«Hey there, Uchiha. Why are you here with him?» he spat, turning to Itachi.

«There's no need to be like that. We're friends, remember?» he looked at Deidara with the corner of his eye, his expression softening a bit, before becoming deadly serious again, «Now tell me what you want,» Deidara's eyes widened. This definitely wasn't good. Why now? He was having wonerful time with Uchiha, and now his mood was completely ruined. Noticing the change of blond's expression, Itachi put a hand on his shoulder.

«Back off. I just want to talk,» Sasori said, seeing Itachi touch Deidara.

«I'm not going anywhere, but I suggest you to leave,» he squeezed blond's shoulder more tightly that it was needed, and Deidara shook his hand off. Itachi's tone was becoming threatening.

«Calm down. I'll talk to him and then he will leave, right?» he looked at the redhead.

«Only if you'll want me to leave,» he smirked. Deidara rised an eyebrow at that, but ignored the comment. He waved his hand for Sasori to follow him, looking at Itachi.

«Wait here, I'll be back soon,» Itachi nodded and continued to burn a hole in on the back of Sasori's head.

«Alright, but don't take too long,» Deidara smiled and lead redhead to the small side-street a few meters away. When they disappeared behind the corner, Itachi sighed and leaned on the wall.

«So, what is that about? Di-» blond didn't even manage to fisinsh, because he was pinned to the wall with Sasori's body. Redhead reached out to stroke Deidara's cheek.

«You know, I really miss you,» he whispered, «We had a really good time together,» blond gritted his teeth.

«You know that's not true. Maybe only at first,» he made an weak attempt to push Sasori away, «Now let me go,» he caught redhead's hand that now was stroking his jaw line and moved it away from himself.

«Let's start again?» Sasori purred in his ear and Deidara made another unsuccessful try to break free.

«Let go of me, Sasori!» his voice cracked again and he hated it. Redhead just hn'ed and slid his arm under Deidara's jacket, covering blond's lips with his own. Deidara's breah caught in his throat. Sasori smirked into the kiss and deepened it, by shoving his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth, his hand stroking Deidara's stomach.

Blond's blue eyes shut tightly. Why was he doing that? He felt so helpless. He couldn't even move right now, as Sasori was pushing him harder into the wall.

«S-stop,» he managed to say, stuttering, when Sasori pulled away from the lack of air.

«Relax, I just want to make you feel better,» redhead whispered, and Deidara felt Sasori's hot breath on his face, «Why won't you just give in?» redhead moved his lips to Deidara's neck, pulling his hands out of blond's jacket, he slide them down now struggling male's tights.

«Why aye you d-doing t-this?» he breathed out.

«Because I want you,» redhead whispered into the blond's neck.

«_That's enough_», Deidara though, and used all his strength to push Sasori back, taking a few steps away from him immediately.

«Don't you ever dare to touch me again, you sick bastard!» Deidara yelled loud enough for Itachi to hear.

«What's going on?» he came from behind the corner, with an suspicious look on his face. He looked at Deidara, and noticing his flushed face and rumpled clothes, shot Sasori an murderous glare.

«What the hell were you trying to do?!» he almost yelled at the redhead, rushing up to Deidara's side, «Don't even try to come near him!»

«Uchiha, stay out of this,» Sasori growled angrily, «I just want him back to continue our relationships.»

«What are you talking about, Sasori?! It all ended a year ago!» Deidara spat, clenching his fists, «Please leave me alone!»

Itachi shook from anger. He wanted to puch Sasori so badly, but catching blond's warning look, he stopped himself from doing that.

«Itachi, let's go home. Please,» he put a hand on his friend's shoulder to calm him. Uchiha was always protecting Deidara, and blond was really thankful him for that, and also he knew that if he won't stop him, Sasori might get hurt. Itachi sighed, finally regaining self-control.

«Alright, but I warned you, Akasuna,» he looked at Sasori one last time before turning around and making his way out of that small alley to the park, hoping to make up their moods and make Deidara forget what happened. Deidara just followed him whitout another word.

«What did he want?» Itachi asked when they entered the park. It was beautiful there, like always before the Christmas.

Uchiha really wanted to know what happened between them, because after they broke up, Deidara didn't want to talk about it, and when Itachi aksed, he usually changed the topic.

«Do you want to go home?» brunet asked, a little worried.

«No, I'm fine,» Deidara spoke silently. Blond sighed. He couldn't escape from the answer this time.

«Let's sit down there?» he pointed at the bench on the side of the footpath. Itachi nodded and they walked to it. Uchiha wiped the snow from the wood and sat down, leaving some free space for Deidara. Blond took a place next to him and shuddred from the clodness of his seat. Itachi didn't even seem to notice.

«So?» he asked, looking at Deidara.

«Well...» blond shut his eyes tightly, «You know that we were together for a eight months, right?» Itachi nodded more to himself than Deidara. That was the only thing he knew. Actually, no. Blond was often telling him how Sasori was awesome and stuff. He hated it, but knew that Deidara needed to talk and let him.

A few moments later blond continued:

«A half year passed, and he became emotionless, with only lust left,» Deidara looked down at his feet, «He always wanted, you know...» he trailed down. Itachi turned to him surprised. He knew Sasori was no good for him, but he never thought he was that bad. It made him want to beat redhead even more.

«What did he do?» Itachi asked exactingly. Blond looked up at him.

«H-he did nothing. I never let him, and after a few months I just couldn't take it anymore and left,» blond said quickly, seeing Uchiha's angry look, that sometimes scared him. Itachi seemed to calm down a little, hearing that.

«What a bastard,» was the only thing he said, before hugging Deidara by shoulders. Blond needed his support right now more that anyone else's. Uchiha closed his eyes, enjoying the embrace.

Deidara felt his eyes begin to watery. He buried his face into Itachi's chest, not wanting him to see.

«You know, I really loved him,» and after that he left his tears and pain loose. He never talked to anyone about this, and it was really hard to hold it inside. Itachi felt rage boil inside him. If only he loved him...

«Why didn't you tell me?» Itachi asked quietly, hugging him tighter. Deidara sobbed.

«I just didn't want to bother you,» blond whispered in a muffled voice, just loud enough for Uchiha to hear.

«What the hell are you talking about?! I am your friend, remember?» Deidara nodded and finally hugged him back.

«You're never alone. I'm here with you, and will always be,» Itachi said in a warm, calming tone. Deidara smiled, and he felt much better than he felt in a long time. Brunet always could make him smile.

«Thank you, Itachi,» blond said and pulled away, wiping his tears. Itachi ruffled his hair.

«Let's go home, alright?» Uchiha asked, getting up, making hid friend do the same.

«Yeah,» Deidara agreed and put his hands in his pockets, turning to the road that lead to the exit of park. Itachi followed, smiling secretly, happy for a chance to be close with Deidara again.

ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ

**So, that was chapter 4. Will post 5th tomorrow. Hope you had good time reading it! ^ ^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five. Hope ya like it! ^ ^**

ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ

They didn't return home right then, after park, because Itachi decided it would be nice to have a little walk. Deidara almost unwillingly agreed.

And as they were finally walking to the Uchiha's house, sun was starting to set. The walk was uncomfortably silent. Blond was a few steps ahead from Itachi. He wore a pained expression, that was written across his face, and was looking straightly in front of him. Itachi could say that his friend was upset.

Brunet calmed himself down after his talk with Deidara, and wish to rip Sasori into pieces finally disappeared. Now he was just looking at the blond's back, worried. Uchiha was deeply shocked, when Deidara told about what was happening between him and the redhead. He was definitely having hard time. Itachi wondered, how could Deidara love someone, who was threatening him like this?

Blond stopped in front of Uchiha's house, while the other male continued to walk, deep in thoughts.

"Hey!" Deidara called after his friend. Itachi snapped out and turned to him, "Where are you going?" blond made a movement with his head towards the two-stared house on the right from the sidewalk.

"Ah, right..." brunet said distractingly and moved to the front door, pulling keys out of his pocket. Deidara followed.

The door was left unlocked.

"That the..?" Itachi mumbled, entering his house, with blond in tow.

"Oh, hey Itachi," they heard a voice call from the living room.

"Sasuke? Weren't you supposed to be with Naruto?" Itachi asked, as his brother peered out from behind the door frame.

"Kushina-san called him home, but he promised to come back later," elder Uchiha nodded, taking off his outdoor clothing along with the blond.

"Can I stay at his place tonight?" Sasuke spoke uncertainly, when Itachi and Deidara turned to leave. Brunet shook his head, glancing shortly at his brother.

"Sorry, but no. Mother wanted to talk and promised to call us in the evening," Sasuke looked down at his feet, disappointed. Itachi sighed, "But you can invite Naruto over here, if you want," he continued, hoping to make up his otouto's mood a little. Boy's face lit up.

"Really?" brunet nodded, "Thank you, aniki! I'll call him right now!"

"Okay. If you need something, we'll be in my room," Itachi finished, and he and Deidara got upstairs. They could hear Sasuke rush to the phone and dial Naruto's number quickly.

Deidara got into the room after Itachi and fell on the bed face-first. Uchiha chuckled lightly and sat beside him.

"Uhh, I'm so tired," blond mumbled in a slightly muffled voice, his face hidden into the covers. Itachi laid down next to him, with a hand behind his head.

"Come on, it's too early to fall asleep," he said, looking at the celling.

"You're so cruel," Deidara muttered, pushing himself up on an elbow, and staring at Uchiha. Itachi turned his head slowly to look at blond.

"Then let's do something, or I'll die of boredom!" Deidara whined.

"Like what?" Uchiha asked, rolling his eyes, not really caring.

"I'm hungry!" blond exclaimed, jumping off the bed, "Get up and let's go get us something to eat!" Deidara looked full of energy again. The other male just shook his head, amused.

"First you're tired, now hungry," Itachi grunted, getting up lazily. Blond just smiled and walked out of the room, pulling his hair out of ponytail and ruffling it slightly.

Deidara sat on the chair by the kitchen table, while Itachi was looking through the cupboards, trying to find some decent food. Finally he pulled out two packs of instant ramen.

"Gah! I hate this thing! We should have gone to the market," Uchiha groaned, looking over at blond, "Will this do?" he asked and shut the cupboard's door, holding packages in the air in front of him.

"Sure," Deidara answered, not paying attention. Itachi raised an eyebrow and turned to the sink, filling the kettle. He sat across from Deidara, waiting for water to boil. Blond just sighed, folding his arms on the table and putting his chin on them. He was looking out of the window, that was located right on the wall behind Uchiha. It was already dark outside, and he could saw Itachi's neighbors starting to lit the lights into their rooms.

"Maybe you want some coffee?" brunet asked, breaking the silence, that hung in the air.

"Eh?" Deidara's look shot from the window to Uchiha, their eyes meeting, "Yeah, that would be nice," he answered, forcing a smile creep up to his face. Itachi didn't notice the fakeness. He nodded and get up, moving to the counter. Opening one of the cupboards, he pulled out a cup, glancing sideways at the blond, who was now studying the surface of table.

"Let's eat in the living room," Itachi suggested, pouring some coffee into into the blond's cup, "Can you please get all the stuff away from the coffee table?"

"Alright," blond rose from his seat and slipped out of the kitchen. Uchiha gritted his teeth. He could see that Deidara was somehow down. Great. Sasori ruined both of their moods, and besides brought Deidara some painful memories. Itachi remembered very well what blond felt like, during the first week after they broke up, and did all he could to make Deidara feel better, but most of his attempts failed. Sometimes blond simply refused to talk with him and tried to push everyone away.

"Hey 'Tachi, where do I need to put it?" Deidara emerged in a doorway with a pile of magazines and newspapers in his hands, making Itachi return into reality. Uchiha thought for a moment.

"You can put them right here," he pointed at the dinning table, "I'll get them back later," blond nodded and and landed them on the table with a loud snap.

"Everything is almost ready," Itachi told him and reached out for the steaming kettle to turn it off.

"I'll find something we can watch," blond said and left. Soon Uchiha heard TV being turned on. He poured hot water into their bowls and Dediara's cup, adding some sugar. After placing it all on a small tray, he grabbed two pair of chopsticks and made his way to the living room. His friend sat on a couch cross-legged, flipping through channels boringly. Itachi placed the tray on a small glass table in front of him and sat down.

"Have you found something interesting?" brunet asked, looking at the blond. Deidara shrugged and stopped on some soap opera. He grabbed his bowl and chopsticks and leaned back on his seat, enjoying the meal.

"Are you going to watch that?" Itachi asked weakly. Blond just shrugged once again. Uchiha sighed and started to eat his ramen.

He heard love confessions and some more drama and looked down into his bowl. Did Deidara really like that? Blond was staring intensively at the screen and eating at the same time. Before Itachi could ask something, he heard Sasuke come down the stairs and come into his view.

"Where are you going?" youngest Uchiha looked at his brother.

"I'm going to meet Naruto, and then we'll be back here," he replied calmly, but noticing some action on the screen his eyebrow rose, "What the hell are you two watching?" not everyday you got to see Uchiha Itachi and his friend watching something like that. Sasuke stepped into the living room and looked closer at the screen. Brunet closed his eyes and pointed at Deidara, who wasn't even noticing his brother.

"His idea," was all he said to Sasuke.

"Right. I hope it's just some age thing," Sasuke muttered and left the room, shaking his head. Some moments later Itachi heard rustling of clothes and front door being shut.

"Was that your brother?" Deidara asked, finishing his food. Uchiha nodded, even though his friend couldn't see that. Blond, still not tearing his eyes off the TV screen, lifted the cup to his lips and took a few sips.

"Oh, it's over," Deidara mumbled disappointingly, seeing screen become black and some text start to go by. Itachi sighed in relief.

"Finally," he said and reached out for a remote. He changed the channel to some detective and resumed eating of his now almost cold food.

"Well, I'm okay with that," blond smiled, stretching on his side of the couch. He laid down, plopping himself on one elbow. Itachi glanced down at Deidara, who was now very close to his lap, and felt a little uncomfortable. He tried to turn his attention back to the TV. The show seemed to be interesting, unlike that drama, so it was easy, but he still was a little tense.

A few moments later Deidara felt himself almost falling asleep, so he returned to the sitting position. Itachi took a short glance at him and turned back to the screen. The show was already on its culmination and was close to the end.

When it finally ended, he picked up tray with their dishes and carried them away to the kitchen.

"I don't feel like watching TV anymore," blond said, when Itachi sat back next to him. Brunet nodded and pushed the red power button on the remote.

The silence, that suddenly settled all around them, was cut off by the front door being slammed. A minute later Sasuke and Naruto came past the living room, laughing loudly, with two shopping bags filled with stuff like chips, soda and some candies. Shortly after, the door of his brother's room closed. Itachi raised an eyebrow at them, while Deidara ignored the noise and closed his eyes, leaning back.

"Tired?" brunet asked, putting the remote away. Deidara just nodded. They sat in the silence again.

Itachi was thinking a lot about today. It was the first time Deidara told him so much about relationships with his boyfriend. Itachi never really asked him details, because he thought that Deidara was happy, and since he was, Uchiha was sure that everything was okay and never thought that Sasori was threatening his friend like that. He knew that redhead was a total bastard around many people, including him, but he completely changed when it came to Deidara. Blond loved Sasori, so Itachi just couldn't interfere, no matter how much he wanted to, because he wished Deidara only the best.

"Deidara..." Uchiha spoke and looked sideways at blond.

"What?" he mumbled drowsy, his eyes still closed.

"Do you still...love him?" Itachi looked down, a little aware of Deidara's answer. Blond was taken aback by the question.

Blond wasn't even sure himself. He felt some attraction, like he did back then, but he wasn't sure that it was love anymore. Besides, Itachi was taking a different place in his heart, and the things he felt about him seemed to be strong enough to make him forget Sasori, but still...

"I don't want to talk about it," Itachi narrowed his eyes. Deidara was avoiding this topic again.

"Answer me," brunet demanded. Deidara's icy blue eyes opened, to see Itachi turn and face him.

"You know very well that it's hard for me to talk about that!" his look was met by Itachi's intensive stare. It was useless to avoid the answer. Itachi had enough of that. Deidara seemed to read it by his expression. After a few moments of staring at Uchiha, he finally gave up.

"...No. I don't think so," blond muttered and looked away. Itachi almost sighed in relief.

"Good," he said, the corners of his lips curling up a bit. Deidara didn't notice that. He just kept tracing lines in the patterns of the living room's carpet with his eyes. But there was still one thing bothering Uchiha.

"Do you regret leaving him?" Itachi asked, trying to look into blond's eyes. Deidara tensed, which didn't get unnoticed by Uchiha.

"I-Itachi, I..." boy stuttered, and his voice trailed down to whisper, "Please not now. Don't make me answer you," Itachi was sure that blond wasn't really enjoying this conversation, and as their eyes finally met, he regretted asking him these questions. Seeing Sasori made him, again, go through all the pain he felt when they broke up, and redhead's attitude, that still hadn't changed, made the things even worse.

"Alright. I'm sorry," brunet shook his head, and took his previous position. Deidara smiled a little in relief. To tell the truth, he didn't only want to answer. He just couldn't, because of some sort of confusion he felt. He wasn't sure if he still regretted it, because for the first few months he was feeling stupid for pushing Sasori away, and wanted to return to him, but something held him back. Now, as time got by, he was left with mized feelings. Although Itachi was the only person he fully trusted, blond didn't tell him the whole thing, because he thought that his emotions were silly. Holding it all in was hard and painful. Now he finally had Itachi's support.

Blond sighed heavily and leaned on Uchiha. They were sitting side by side. Brunet tensed at first, but then gave in and put an arm around Deidara's shoulders, holding him closer.

"You don't mind?" blond asked, his breath tickling Itachi's neck, as he turned his head and looked up at Uchiha.

"No. Rest, Deidara," the named boy nodded and shifted a little, making himself comfortable. Itachi was by his side. Now for sure. Blond closed his eyes, falling into light slumber.

Uchiha allowed himself to smile widely. He hadn't felt so good in a very long time. Now he had Deidara in his arms, and it was all he needed at the moment.

ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ

**Actually, I had this chapter written about a month ago, and as always was too lazy to post it... ^ ^" Next chapter is still a blank page. I'm at lack of inspiration and good ideas. So if you have some, please write them to me! ^ ^ **

**~See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. After you read it I would like to see your opinions, so please review! Reviews inspire and make me happy! ^ ^**

ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ

They sat in silence that was disturbed only by Deidara's deep, even breathing and the sound of laughter coming from Sasuke's room. They were obviously having fun there.

Itachi let out a breath and brushed his lips against Deidara's head carefully, not wanting blond to notice. Uchiha took a look at his friend's relaxed features, and hardly stopped himself from kissing blond's forehead. He just stared at other's face like in trance.

The phone rang, pulling Itachi out of his condition. He nudged Deidara with his hip.

"Wha?" blond mumbled, waking up and opening his eyes.

"I guess it's my mother calling. Go and sleep if you want, I'll be back soon," Itachi said, and moved to the to the other side of the room to answer the phone.

"Okay, I'll wait for you," he stretched, getting up. Uchiha nodded and picked up the phone.

"Yes? Yeah, it's me. Hello mother," he turned and watched blond get up the stairs, his hair swaying as he moved. He looked away as Mikoto's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Don't worry, we're fine," he spoke again, as his mother asked if they were alright, "Yes, father called me today."

God, he wanted this talk to end faster, so he could go to his room. He didn't want to leave Deidara alone right now.

Itachi was totally bored. Mikoto was asking him random things like "How did you spent the day?" or "What are you doing right now?". She could talk for hours, and it looked like she had an intention to do that.

"Mother, maybe you want to talk with Sasuke?" Itachi asked, as his mother stopped to think of another question. She cheered up, hearing her youngest son's name.

"Yeah, he's here. I'll give the phone to him, wait a minute," brunet said and walked upstairs to his brother's room. He knocked at the door, but wasn't sure if boy's heard it, because of music, that was playing loudly. The music stopped and Sasuke opened the door with an irritated expression.

"What do you want?" he asked, looking at Itachi. Brunet didn't answer. He just handed Sasuke a phone. Youngest Uchiha raised an eyebrow, but answered anyway.

"Yes?" he spoke cautiously. Itachi smirked, as Sasuke recognized his mother's voice and glared at him.

"Have fun," eldest Uchiha spoke shortly and moved further into the hallway to his room.

Opening the door, he found Deidara, who already changed to his trainers and shirt for sleep, looking through his bag. Hearing Itachi enter the room, blond looked up, a small smile plastered on his face. Brunet smiled back and took his sleepwear, heading to the bathroom. Deidara looked fine, and Uchiha was glad that his friend got over the day's events. They both needed some rest, and Itachi was sure that tomorrow, when they wake up, Deidara will smile and laugh like nothing happened, and everything will be back on its place.

When he came out of the bathroom, blond was sitting on his futon with a small wooden pencil case in his hands. He was looking at it thoughtfully, with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked, kneeling down next to him. Deidara looked at him.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just an old present..." "_…from Sasori"_ blond added to himself, shook his head and put the case back into his bag, that was placed on the left side from his futon. "So, what's up? Going to sleep already?" he asked, returning to his place and getting under the covers. Itachi blinked.

"No, I'll read the book. You?" he moved to his bed, and opened a book he was reading in the morning.

"No, I think I'll just...draw or something," he looked up at Itachi, who was trying to remember the page of the book he stopped on. Deidara's futon was laid right beside Uchiha's bed, so he could easily see what Itachi was doing. Blond looked away from his friend and searched for sketchbook and pencil.

Finally finding it, he skipped a few pages, but stopped on the sketch of Itachi. The lines were traced carefully, as blond was trying to express all of the Uchiha's beauty. His face, eyes, hair... He tried to make Itachi look real.

Deidara caught himself staring at the drawing for a few minutes already. Mentally slapping himself, blond turned another page. This one was completely blank. Deidara closed his eyes. He had no idea of what to draw. He thought for a moment, and started to trace some lines on the paper, still not having any ideas.

Itachi took a quick glance at him. He was kind of curious about blond's next sketch. He always liked Deidara's artworks, even though Deidara didn't want others to see his drawings, so Uchiha got to see only a tiny bit of them. A few months ago blond let Itachi look through his old sketchbook, and brunet admitted that it was truly amazing. His friend had a big talent, but he didn't want his drawings to go any further than just some school contests and exhibitions.

Uchiha concentrated on his book. He was thinking about Deidara way too much, but he just couldn't help it. That blond boy always interested him in some ways. Itachi didn't even know why he offered Deidara his friendship four years ago. It had been two years since Uchiha started to like his friend in a different way. That little crush grew bigger, and now Itachi felt like he was deeply in love. With his best friend. How stupid! How could he still stand it? He was making no attempts to take a next step that would make them something more than just friends.

Itachi shook his head, once again trying not to think about Deidara. Brunet rubbed his eyes. He decided that it was too much for today, and it was time for him to go to sleep.

Deidara looked at his sketch. It was coming out as an old, creepy house. Blond closed his eyes tiredly. Even though it was around nine pm, he felt horribly tired.

Deidara carefully put sketchbook back in the bag and let his hair loose. Itachi looked at him questioningly.

"I'm gonna sleep," blond simply answered. Uchiha put his book aside.

"Yeah, I think I need to get some sleep, too," he got up and crossed the room to switch the light off.

"Good night," he heard Deidara whisper as he laid down.

"Good night," he said back and closed his eyes.

As the lights turned off, Deidara felt alone again. All the thoughts of sleep vanished, and the sadness came back. Blond gritted his teeth and laid on his back. Itachi was sleeping with his face turned to him, and Deidara felt a sudden need to look into Uchiha's midnight black orbs.

He started to miss those times when he and Sasori used to lay on the bed and talk. Or just kiss 'till the sleep came. He stayed at Sasori's place very often. It all shattered when the redhead changed. But why? Deidara never gave him a reason, and he felt like Akasuna wasn't even trying to explain any of them.

After today's encounter he prayed for Sasori to leave him alone, although a small part of his mind still wanted to feel the redhead's embrace and the warmth of his body.

Deidara bit his lip hard, as some tears threatened to fall. God, he was acting like a girl with often mood swings. Blond smiled bitterly. Yeah, like a girl...that's why Sasori wanted to fuck him so badly. So Itachi might want him too. Hot tears streamed down his face, as his eyes closed and he sobbed quietly.

Itachi was about to fall asleep when he heard a quiet sob.

"Deidara?" he spoke the boy's name automatically and looked over to the other's bed spot, trying to look at his face in the darkness, "Are you okay?"

"W-what? I-It's nothing, I'm fine," blond said, sniffing. Actually, Deidara was drowning in his own tears right now, and making unsuccessful attempt to hide it. Itachi sat up and looked down at blond, who was lying on his back with eyes closed. His cheeks were wet from tears.

"Thinking of him again?" Deidara just nodded silently.

"You know, the situation I'm in is very stupid," blond spoke, his voice shaky.

"I underst-" Itachi began, but was cut off by Deidara.

"No, you don't! You don't know all of it," the boy's eyes opened and he looked at Uchiha.

"Tell me, then," brunet replied calmly, looking into blond's blue eyes. For Itachi it looked like they glowed in the darkness.

"I...Not now," he cut himself off, "Maybe later, when I'll be ready," he said in a thoughtful tone. Itachi tried not to look hurt. He thought that he gained all of blond's trust.

"Come here," he spoke and patted a place beside him. Deidara gave him a look full of surprise. _"What does he mean?" _blond thought, as he crawled onto Uchiha's bad and sat beside him.

Now Itachi could see his friend's face clearly. There were a wet traces of tears all over his face. He grabbed blond's shoulders and looked directly into his eyes. Deidara just couldn't tear his gaze away from Uchiha.

"Listen, he's not worth it! Stop thinking about him, it's all in the past!" blond could clearly hear a hint of anger in Itachi's voice. And did he look...hurt?

"I-Itachi, I promise I won't!" Deidara felt his eyes begin to water. He didn't like that expression on Itachi's face. Brunet's voice sounded unfamiliar for him, too. Now Deidara was completely sure that neither of them won't get any sleep tonight.

"Can I stay here?" he asked and looked away, blushing slightly, hoping that Itachi won't notice.

Uchiha looked surprised for a moment, his eyes wide. Then he nodded uncertainly. _"Just control yourself," _he thought, watching as blond got his own blanket and pillow and laid down beside him. Uchiha took horizontal position and looked at the celling. Maybe he still had some chances with him?

"Itachi, I'm sorry. I just can't control myself," he heard Deidara whisper.

"I know. This was a hard day. You just need someone to talk with and it'll be okay," brunet replied and turned his head to look at his friend. Blond was looking at him too. He smiled and touched Itachi's hair. Yeah, Uchiha missed that feeling of blond's hand stroking his hair, and boy's warm fingers brushing over his face by accident.

"Deidara, tomorrow will be the first day of your additional lessons," brunet spoke, closing his eyes and enjoying the touch.

"So?" his friend asked lazily. Itachi sighed.

"I want you to go. Please," Deidara really didn't want to, but Itachi was worried about him...Brunet's opinion was important to him.

"Ahh, fine," blond removed his hand, "If you want it so badly, I'll go," Uchiha smiled.

"Good," he said and shifted a little, "Good night, Deidara," blond couldn't help but love the way Itachi said his name.

"Yeah, to you too, Itachi," he replied and found brunet's hand under the covers with his, and squeezed it. Uchiha's eyes went wide for a moment, but then he relaxed and answered to the touch by squeezing blond's hand back.

ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ

**Well, chapter 6 ends here. I really don't know when I'll start 7th, because it's the end of the year and I've got lots of tests and homeworks. :/ Anyway, I like how this turned out, and hope you liked it too. **

**~Have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. I had fun writing it. ^ ^ Ahh, and the long-awaited summer break has started! No school! Uh, I'm so happy!!**

**Well, enjoy!**

ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ

"_Hey, look at him!" someone shouted loudly, making thirteen years old Itachi stop and turn to look to where the voice was coming from. All of his lessons ended and he was heading home from school. _

_There were four boys at the playground, one of them pointing at some blond guy who was sitting on the swings with a sketchbook in his hands. All of the boys were around his age. He had seen them a few times in the school corridors, but he had never seen the other one before. He had very long, blond hair that covered the left part of his face. His eyes were icily blue._

"_Oi, Deidara, wanna go out with me? No one will notice the difference between you and other girls!"_

"_Yeah, come on! I can even get a dress for you!" they teased and laughed. Blond glared at them with his visible eye. Itachi just stood there and watched as he got up and tried to get away from there, but one of the boys grabbed his hand, making the sketchbook fall on the ground. One of them picked it up and flipped through the pages. Then he just ripped out a few and tossed them into the air._

"_No, give it back!" Uchiha heard him speak for the first time. He struggled to get out of the boy's grip. They just laughed at him and grabbed blond's hair, "Let go!"_

"_What's going on?" Itachi asked, walking to them. They turned to him._

"_Oh, Uchiha! Wanna get yourself a girlfriend?" the boy pulled Deidara's hair rather roughly. Brunet's eyes narrowed at him. _

"_Let him go," he demanded, glaring._

"_Aah, you're so impatient. Want to have your fun right now?" they laughed as Deidara made another attempt to get free. His eyes began to water._

"_No. Just leave the boy alone," Uchiha stepped closer and pulled other's hand away from Deidara's harshly. _

"_Shiro, let him be," one of the boys spoke. The one who was holding blond reculantly nodded and pushed Deidara at Itachi who caught him, not letting boy fall._

"_I'll get you for that," the boy named Shiro said threateningly and they stomped away with the rest of his friends. _

_Deidara looked up at Itachi uncertainly. Brunet held his shoulders in a tight grip. Then their eyes met and he let go. Blond stood firmly on his feet._

"_Thank you," he said, smiling, with a light blush on his cheeks. Itachi nodded in response._

"_I've never seen you around," he spoke first. Blond looked down at his feet._

"_Well, I'm new here. My mother and I moved to this town a week ago," he said in a weak voice tone. Then he noticed some of his ripped out drawings lying on the ground at his feet. He knelt down at started to pick them up quickly. Itachi bent down and helped him._

"_What's your name?" Deidara asked when they were done and he had his sketchbook back._

"_Uchiha Itachi," he replied politely. Blond smiled and Itachi did the same. There was something in this boy that captivated him._

"_Nice to meet you! I'm Deidara! Ya know, I think you're the first one here who didn't tease me because of my hair," blond's smile was still in place. He grabbed Uchiha's hand and shook it._

"_Nice to meet you, too," he looked directly into Deidara's now sparkling eyes. _

"_Well, I need to go," blond spoke and let go of Itachi's hand, "See you around! And thanks again!" he waved and walked off._

_Uchiha just stood there for another moment. Indeed, he was pleased to meet him. Brunet made himself a mental note to see that boy again._

* * *

Itachi sat up in bed, waking up from his dream. Deidara was lying next to him, asleep. Blond's hand was still holding his weakly.

Uchiha took a deep breath. He was dreaming of the day they first met. Sighing, he laid back down. He absolutely didn't want to get out of the bed. The air in the room was chilly and it was snowing outside.

Itachi took a glance at the clock. It was only 6 am. Too early to get up. Besides, it felt so cozy and warm next to Deidara. He stroked blond's fingers, fully enjoying the touch. He could be close to him only in moments like this, when Deidara was asleep or taken over by emotions, so Uchiha could comfort him.

"Good morning," brunet heard a sleepy voice of his friend a moment later. He turned his head and saw blond looking at him with half lidded eyes.

As Deidara fully woke up, he was slowly remembering yesterday and feeling his hand holding Itachi's he freed it and moved away from Uchiha.

"Eh, Itachi, sorry about yesterday," he said quickly, looking a little surprised embarrassed at the same time. Itachi nodded and closed his eyes, trying to relax, knowing that he won't be able to fall asleep again.

Deidara put his hands behind his head and looked at the celling.

"My lessons start at 10 o'clock," he spoke few moments later. Obviously, he couldn't sleep, too.

"I'll take you to them," brunet replied calmly.

"Okay, but I need to get my books from home."

"Alright," Deidara sighed.

"You're boring. Bet you've heard that before," Itachi smirked.

"Yeah, from you," Itachi said with a mock thoughtfulness. Blond chucked and replied by smacking Uchiha with a pillow. Itachi sat up immediately and looked at Deidara surprised.

"What was that for?!" he asked, taken off guard. Blond laughed and hit him again. Uchiha couldn't dodge it and fell back on bed. He let out a laugh, grabbed his own "weapon" and lunged at Deidara, who let out a yelp and swung his pillow at him.

* * *

After some time of intense fight blond was obviously winning. He pinned Itachi to the bed and sat on top of him, hitting poor boy straight on the head. They were both tired and out of breath, so the fight stopped. Deidara removed pillow that he was holding to Uchiha's face and laughed breathlessly. Brunet just smiled, feeling uncomfortable with blond sitting on top of him. But it felt good.

Deidara leaned a bit down, making Itachi swallow. Now he was so close, that his long hair was tickling Itachi's face and shoulders. As their eyes met, Uchiha's cheeks lit with a blush. Deidara was grinning like an idiot, and it made him look more attractive.

"_No! Get a grip and stop thinking such thoughts!" _Itachi's mind screamed, as he wanted to touch other's face, _"Don't you dare to do that!" _

Deidara was thinking similar thoughts. He snapped out and fell down beside Uchiha, breathing heavily. Thank God he stopped himself from doing anything stupid.

He wasn't controlling himself. The last night his actions were completely out of control. If Itachi wouldn't have been so understanding, things would be worse. And still, it seemed like something changed. Their relationships weren't like they used to be.

"I'm going to take a shower," Deidara mumbled and got up. He grabbed some clean clothes from his bag and disappeared behind bathroom door.

Itachi watched him and stretched, deciding that it was time to get up as well. He looked at the clock. Forty minutes passed since they woke up. Uchiha sighed and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, stepping on a cold floor. A few moments later he heard water running. He walked to the window and looked out. There was strong wind blowing outside, and it was snowing heavily as well. Itachi disliked cold weather, so he spent most of the winter time at home.

Right now he was wondering what to get Deidara for Christmas. There were a few things he thought of. He would buy a present today, since there were only three days left.

Itachi was so deep in thoughts, that he didn't even notice as Deidara came out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. With nothing but his sweatpants on.

"Hey, I finished. You can go in," blond said and threw his wet hair back with a quick movement of his hand, before combining it into a low ponytail.

Meanwhile, Uchiha regretted looking at Deidara, and now was ogling at him openly. He had seen his friend without a shirt many times before, but it never really bothered him.

Deidara's body was well-toned and slightly tanned. It made his skin look golden. For Itachi he was perfect. He couldn't help it as his eyes roamed all over blond's upper half.

"Eh, Itachi, are you okay?" Deidara asked, seeing brunet stare at him rather strangely. Feeling uncomfortable, he hurried to put something on. Uchiha looked longingly at how black silk covered boy's body. Finally, his look slid up to blond's face.

"I'm going to the kitchen," Deidara said quickly, put his towel back into bathroom and walked out of the room. Itachi turned away to find his hairbrush. After getting his hair back in place he followed his friend.

* * *

Itachi found blond in the kitchen. He was putting kettle on the fire. Deidara caught a glimpse of Uchiha with a corner of his eye and smiled.

"Coffee?" he asked, searching for it through the kitchen counter. Itachi nodded and looked over at the dinning table. He saw the magazines and newspapers on the same place where Deidara put them yesterday. He grabbed all of them and made his way to the living room. He was having problems with finding a place where to put them.

A few moments later Deidara stood in a doorway with a cup of steaming liquid in his hand, watching Itachi curiously.

"Geez, just put them over there," he pointed at a cupboard in the corner, making Itachi turn around. What's the difference? Sasuke will demolish the room by the time their parents get back anyway. Uchiha shuddered at the memory of his foolish brother and his friend playing tag in the house. Finally he sighed and did what blond said. Deidara just shook his head smiling, and disappeared out of Itachi's sight.

Brunet walked to the kitchen and looked through the fridge for some food. Finding nothing, he sat by the table with Deidara and took the cup that blond had offered him.

"We still have two hours," Itachi said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ahh, I think I'll go get some more sleep," blond yawned as if in approval of his words. Uchiha nodded calmly and looked out of the window. The white snowflakes were falling from the dark skies. He could see them clearly in the light of the street lamps, that were already lit up. Deidara rose from his seat and reached out to touch Itachi's shoulder.

"Did you get some sleep at all? Come on," blond took his and Itachi's mugs and put them into the sink, "Let's go."

* * *

"Can I stay here?" Deidara asked, pointing at the bed, a light blush staining his cheeks. Blond wasn't sure if Itachi would agree. He just didn't want to move back on his futon. Actually, they had slept in one bed a few times, but now it felt entirely different. For both of them.

"Sure," brunet answered distractedly, not even turning to Deidara. He was busy looking through his bookshelf for something to read. Blond nodded, more to himself that Itachi, and got under the covers. He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling very tired.

Itachi grabbed his favorite book. He had read it at least five times, but he just couldn't find anything better. Turning around he found Deidara in his bed. Blond was lying on his back, with a hand under his head and the other one dropped loosely over his stomach. His golden hair was sprawled all around his head and pillow. It made him look like an angel, Uchiha thought and sat on his side of the bed.

He made himself comfortable and looked at Deidara again. Blond looked asleep, and Itachi couldn't tear his gaze away from the boy. He reached out and stroked his head lovingly, moving his hand carefully, not to wake him up. His fingers dipped into Deidara's silky blond locks, running through them. His hair was pulled out of tie, and still a bit wet. Itachi's fingertips brushed over boy's cheek, making blond stir in his sleep. Uchiha pulled his hand away and moved to him as close as he could without getting their bodies touching. He could feel the warmth coming out from other's body. His eyes closed as the sleep was taking over him.

Deidara smiled. He didn't fall asleep completely, so he felt how Itachi touched him carefully. That convinced him that his feelings were mutual. He was sure that Uchiha liked him not only as a friend. He turned his head to the side and met face to face with Itachi. His features were relaxed, making his usually strained face look calm and peaceful. Brunet's breath was tickling his face. Deidara closed his eyes, intending to get some more sleep.

* * *

"Hey! Wake up!" through sleep Itachi heard the voice of his friend and a hand shaking him. His heavy eyelids opened to see Deidara leaning over and shaking him. His hair was messy and eyes still sleepy.

"What is it?" Uchiha mumbled, shivering from the cold that hit his body when blond pulled the blanket away from him.

"We're late!" Deidara yelled out and started to search for his clothes around the room. Itachi's eyes widened and snapped over to the alarm clock. It was 9:32. That meant that lessons will start in 28 minutes.

In a flash he was up on his feet, wondering if they will make it in time. With a corner of his eye he saw Deidara brushing his hair. Uchiha hurried to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He started to change not even caring about other person in the room.

Blond put his hairbrush aside and hurried to change. He knew that they won't make it in time if they'll make a stop at his place to get the book he needed.

"Itachi, I need to get my math textbook from home," ha said, pulling his pants on.

"You can take mine," Deidara heard him answer. Pulling his hair into a messy ponytail, he moved over to Uchiha's desk. Opening the drawer, he quickly found a math book and took it out.

"Ready?" he asked, turning over. Itachi was currently spraying cologne over himself.

"Yeah, let's go," Uchiha grabbed his wallet and car keys. Deidara hurried out of the room, with Itachi following closely after.

* * *

"Thanks for a drive," Deidara said and opened passenger's door. He looked over at Itachi.

"I'll take you home later," brunet replied, running a hand through his hair.

"See you," Deidara nodded. He closed his eyes and gave Uchiha a quick hug. Brunet didn't even manage to say a word, as Deidara was already out of the car, crossing the school yard hurriedly.

ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ

**Huh, they're getting closer! ^ ^ Let's hope I'll win over my laziness and start chapter 8 soon. Remember, reviews are love! 3**

**Well, I'm going to sleep now, since I'm horribly tired and it's 4 in the morning here. See 'ya! xD**


	8. AN

**Bad news people! T__T I was going to write and upload chapter 8 today, but while I was writing it, the electricity turned off for a split second (which means my comp gave out) and I lost EVERYTHING I wrote! (It's about 4 pages), and I couldn't restore it for some reason! *insert the sound of head hitting desk* And right now  
1. I have no want to re-write it  
2. I just can't because I'll be leaving in a few hours to a damned place where is no internet, so I can't update!! T__T But I'm taking laptop with me and I can at least write. I'll be gone for a month, so see 'ya! **


End file.
